


The Purr of an Engine

by mutents



Series: The Road Before Us [5]
Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Fantasizing, Hot Weather, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: "You're rather warm, Lady Felicia," Sid murmured, pressing his lips to the base of her spine.





	The Purr of an Engine

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I haven't been to confession in a decade. That's my reasoning for having my first smut piece being for a show about a Catholic priest.
> 
> Takes place in the Summer of 1949.

"You're rather warm, Lady Felicia," Sid murmured, pressing his lips to the base of her spine.

"It must be the weather," Felicia said, shivering slightly as the sweat cooled her skin. "It's been unseasonably warm, you know."

"Oh, I've been aware," Sid said, pulling himself up farther on the bed so that he was level with Felicia. "I myself have been feeling extraordinarily... hot under the collar as of late."

Felicia couldn't help but smile at Sid's flirtations. Pulling herself slightly closer to Sid, she pressed her lips to his. "I myself have noticed a certain... rising body temperature when around certain people."

"You're a shameless coquette, Lady Felicia Montague," Sid said, leaning on his elbow, his free hand dancing across her back and hips.

"And you're quite the lecherous young lad, Mr. Sidney Carter," she returned, rolling onto her back and allowing his calloused fingers to continue their path across her stomach. "Already wanting more, hmm?" She asked.

"I've always wanted more when you are involved, Felicia," He whispered, his voice full of an emotion that neither would dare to name. "From the very first time I saw you, I've wanted more."

"Sid," she murmured, pulling his hand to her lips and pressing kisses against his fingers. "I know."

Sid chuckled, brokenly. Shifting onto his back, he pulled her softly against his chest, his front to her back. Pulling his hand gently back from her, he slid his fingers slowly down her neck and the valley of her breasts, settling his palm against her lower belly. "If I'd been born any other man, and you'd been born any other woman..." He whispered, pressing his lips against her ear, and rubbing gentle circles against her skin. "Imagine the life we could have lived, Felicia. Imagine how happy we could have been - you without your husband, me without my record... Both of us without the anchors that are holding us down." He moved his hand lower, pressing his fingers against her sex. "We could have been together, man and wife. The Father could have married us. A small wedding, just you, me, Mrs. McCarthy, and the Father. Maybe Sullivan could have been our other witness."

Felicia felt herself growing warmer once more, the calloused fingers against her sex heating her the way the weather had failed over and over.

"Would you have liked that, Felicia? Being my lady wife? Holding you at night, pleasuring you in every way I could? Every way a husband should? Every way your husband hasn't?"

Felicia allowed herself a small gasp, hoping that the quiet noise would encourage the fantasy web that Sid was weaving her.

Sid allowed a finger to press against her lips, slowly pressing into her, teasing her with his rough fingertips. "Imagine me pressing inside of you every night, teasing you to the edge of pleasure, before stopping." He pulled his hand away from her sex, circling her bellybutton with a digit. "I'd tease you for hours, Felicia, _hours_ , before finally allowing you to fall over that edge."

Felicia gasped again, throwing her arm up and carding her fingers through his hair, feeling his hardness rise against her hip.

"God, Felicia," he hissed, pressing a kiss against the base of her neck, and sinking his digits once more into her sex. "Imagine how beautiful our babes would be... A little girl with your hazel eyes, my brown hair... Your wit and brilliance, your charisma and kindness... Maybe a son, with my grey eyes and your red hair. He'd be as much of a handful as I was as a boy, sneaking pies from Mrs. McCarthy and stealing coins from the collection plate."

Felicia let out a moan, picturing in her head the children that Sid was describing. "We'd name her Willow, and she'd be just as bullheaded as you are. She'd get into just as much trouble as her brother..." She broke off for a moment, gasping again. "But, she'd give one of those smiles that you give off and she'd be able to get away with it all. Her brother, Percy, would be driving us both into an early grave..." Her final word turned into a moan, the edge she'd been teetering on collapsing beneath her, the fingers still moving through his hair closing into a fist and pulling roughly as she shook with pleasure.

It seemed that was the breaking point for Sid's control; gently edging out from under Felicia, he moved to lean over her, wedged between her legs. Pressing his manhood against her sex, he pressed a kiss against her forehead as she shook with slight aftershocks. He started his thrusts, long and hard, pulling out her pleasure longer.

With a low cry, Felicia weaved her fingers into Sid's hair, pulling the man down and pressing her lips roughly against his. It was a messy and wet kiss, dirty in the very best of ways. As he pressed into her roughly, she bit down on his lip, drawing out a moan from the man.

Sid returned the kiss with fervor and slowing his movements. Leaning onto one arm, he moved his hand to her breast, rubbing the bud.

Felicia gave Sid a rough push, flipping them so that she was on top, taking control of the other man's pleasure. "You're the worst kind of man, Sidney Carter," she moaned lowly, sliding down on him and rising again, repeating the movements slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sid asked, his voice as indignant as was possible with Felicia's movements.

"You're a generous lover," She returned, leaning down to press a kiss into his neck, before slowly biting down. With a smile, she smoothed the bite with a lick, speeding up her movements and grinding herself against him on the down stokes.

Sid chuckled, before the sound turned into a gasp. "You're the first to complain."

"Oh, it's not a complaint - simply an observation. It makes it rather hard to resist you."

"That implies one would want to," Sid replied, placing his hands on her hips and bucking up against her.

Felicia bit her lip, sitting up and moving her hands to her breasts, teasing the nubs and catching Sid's eyes. Giving him a slow smile, she allowed him to control her hips and speed.

Sid had held off for as long as he could, and quit holding back on his thrusts. Moving one of his hands to where there bodies met, he pressed against her bud, attempting to bring her over the edge once more.

Felicia felt herself nearing the precipice of pleasure again, and started clenching herself with each descent. As she fell over the edge, she collapsed against Sid's chest, panting heavily once more and twitching slightly around him.

Sid thrusted up against her, wrapping his arms around her as he spilled himself inside of her.

"You have... Quite the vigor, Mr. Carter," Felicia murmured, pressing lazy kisses to his neck and jaw.

"I had quite the inspiration, Lady Montague," Sid returned, shifting them slightly so that he could place kisses against her lips.

Felicia closed her eyes, sighing and stretching before slipping off of Sid and falling down onto the bed beside him, curling against his side and throwing her leg across his chest.

Sid wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and pressing his lips to her head. "I love you, Felicia," Sid murmured against her hair.

Felicia squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and cuddled in closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my beginning note, I've never written smut before, so any and all critique is welcomed!


End file.
